


На костёр…

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Отношения Луки и Ивана очень непростые.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933204





	На костёр…

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще, это полностью история Tod in Venedig, подаренная мне на день рождения, от чего я до сих пор в восторге и эйфории.

Лука быстро передвигается по комнате, распаковывая, раскладывая и перекладывая вещи и не умолкая ни на минуту. Иван, ещё с мокрыми волосами после душа, лежит поперёк кровати в одних трусах, заложив руки за голову, и, прикрыв глаза, вслушивается в его голос, не вникая в смысл слов. Что-то о детях, о Реале, о предстоящем матче, о том, как хорошо бы всё бросить и умотать к морю, но в Испании уже есть море, поэтому глупо мечтать о море там, где оно есть... Иван ехал на спортивную базу совершенно измочаленным физически и вконец измученным душевно, но сейчас встреча с друзьями и знакомый тембр с неторопливыми интонациями обволакивает его и притупляет боль от встречи. Он солгал бы самому себе, если бы сказал, что не рад товарищу и капитану, но именно из-за Луки эта радость отдаёт терпким привкусом — словно вкус жжёного сахара.

— Так... — останавливается Лука и, оглядевшись, удовлетворённо кивает. — Я в душ. Завтра тяжёлый день.

Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Иван гасит свет, залезает под простыню с головой и обхватывает плечи руками. Через какое-то время он слышит, как вода перестаёт литься, и спустя несколько минут к нему под простыню проскальзывает обнажённый Лука.

— Ты в домике? — даже с закрытыми глазами Иван понимает, что Лука улыбается. — Можно к тебе?

Иван подвигается. Лука укладывается удобнее и кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, расцепив замок рук.

— Скучал? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он.

— Некогда было... — как можно пренебрежительнее отзывается Иван, понимая, что участившийся стук сердца под ладонью Луки сводит на нет всё его притворство.

— Мне тоже тебя не хватало... — хмыкает Лука и утыкается носом ему в шею, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием.

Его пальцы проходятся по груди Ивана, слегка сжимают соски, скользят к животу, цепляют резинку трусов... Иван глубоко вздыхает и перехватывает запястье.

— Что-то случилось?.. — Лука мажет губами по его шее. — Мы так давно не были вместе... 

Он прижимается к Ивану всем телом, не скрывая своего возбуждения, откидывает простыню, забрасывает на него ногу, освободив запястье от хватки, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и покрывает поцелуями.

— Не могу без тебя... — всё больше распаляясь, шепчет он, и Иван чувствует, что у него начинает кружиться голова. — Боже, так давно... Вечность... Я думал, не дождусь... Ты мне нужен... — выдыхает Лука и впивается кусающим поцелуем в губы Ивана.

И Иван сдаётся. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Луки и, жёстко отвечая на поцелуй, переворачивает Луку на спину и прижимает всем весом к кровати. Лука обхватывает его ногами и подаётся вперёд, прижавшись сквозь трусы своим стояком к возбуждённому члену Ивана. Иван сжимает в кулаки пряди, почти причиняя боль, и рычит, не размыкая губ. Когда он отрывается от Луки, тот глотает воздух широко открытым ртом и выдыхает: 

— Да... 

Положив ладони на шею Ивана, Лука дёргает его к себе и шепчет, задыхаясь: 

— Иван... Иванко... Пожа... пожалуйста...

— Я... — бормочет Иван, скользя руками по плечам, бокам, закинутым на него бёдрам Луки. — Смазка... в чемодане... и презы... Я сейчас...

— Взял всё-таки... сволочь... — говорит со смешком Лука, его ладонь перемещается с шеи на поясницу, пролезает под резинку трусов. — А я уж думал... 

— Что?.. — Иван впивается во впадинку под ключицами, вылизывая её и не в силах оторваться от Луки, чтобы добраться до злополучного чемодана.

— Что всё... — кривит уголок рта Лука. — Журналистам какую-то херню несёшь... Все свои лайки с моих фоток из инсты выпилил...

— А я думал... — Иван впервые улыбается и смотрит в глаза Луке. — Ты и не заметишь...

— А я и не заметил!.. — пожимает плечами Лука. — Мне Серхио сказал...

Иван замирает, его улыбка тает, и Лука чувствует, как каменеют мышцы под его ладонью.

— Серхио? — переспрашивает он, снова перехватывая запястья Луки.

— Ну, Иван... ну, послушай... — говорит Лука и нетерпеливо двигает бёдрами, его глаза возбуждённо блестят. — Мы можем об этом поговорить чуть позже?..

Иван с силой отрывает от себя руки Луки и, глубоко вздохнув, садится на край кровати. Произнесённое имя капитана испанской сборной тогда, когда он уже готов плюнуть на все свои сомнения и взять то, что ему принадлежит более чем, кому либо другому, действует так, будто на Ивана ведро ледяной воды вылили. Он бросает взгляд на свои трусы с влажными пятнами, а после на по-прежнему возбуждённого Луку. 

— Завтра тяжёлый день... — произносит Иван, стараясь, чтобы его голос не срывался. — Сам же говорил...

Возбуждение проходит, и его начинает бить мелкая дрожь.

— Блядь... — зло говорит Лука. — Детский сад какой-то...

Он подхватывается с постели и уходит в ванную, громко хлопнув дверью.

Иван стягивает трусы, скомкав их, засовывает в карман чемодана, где лежат смазка и презервативы, надевает чистые и, накидав на кровать все пледы и одеяла, которые были в их комнате, залезает под них с головой, пытаясь унять дрожь. Даже сквозь эти слои он слышит стоны из ванной, и понимает, что, если Лука сейчас откроет дверь и поманит его пальцем, он пойдёт, не задумываясь. Но дверь остаётся закрытой, а стоны из-за неё звучат всё громче. Иван затыкает руками уши и утыкается лицом в подушку.

Как приходит Лука, он уже не слышит, а встав утром, в комнате его не застаёт.

***

День действительно выдаётся тяжёлым, насыщенным официальными встречами и тренировками, но вечер оказывается ещё тяжелее. Когда Иван приходит в свою комнату, он видит, что все вещи Луки исчезли, а на его месте устраивается другой Иван — Перишич.

— Лука попросил комнатами поменяться, — словно извиняясь, говорит он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — Ты не против?

— Нет, что ты! Рад видеть тебя... — говорит Иван, улыбаясь через силу.

«Я против, — проносится у него в голове. — Но разве это его волнует?..»

— Ну, ты же знаешь Луку, — словно читает его мысли Перишич. — С ним невозможно разговаривать, когда он психует... Орёт, не могу с Ракитичем жить в одной комнате, он стонет по ночам, спать мешает и вообще бесит, а тебе, мол, до фонаря, да ещё, кроме того, ты сам Иван, поэтому между тёзками должна быть полная гармония.

— Вот же мелкий говнюк, — кивает Иван и, продолжая улыбаться, отходит к окну.

— Нужно переждать... Всё образуется... — слышит он голос Перишича. — Наверное... С этим придурком никогда не можешь быть уверенным.

— Знаешь, Иван... — произносит Ракитич, вглядываясь в своё отражение в тёмном окне. — Я готов на костёр за него пойти...

— Знаю, Иван, — отвечает Перишич, и Ракитичу начитает казаться, что он разговаривает с самим собой. — Вся команда знает. Вся Хорватия. И, подозреваю, весь мир. 

— И что мне делать? — спрашивает Ракитич.

Тезка молчит.

— Полная гармония... — шепчет Иван.

***

Спустя несколько дней, после матча с Испанией, когда все ликуют, стоя у стола в эйфории победы, Иван позволяет себе быстро обнять Луку, на мгновение почувствовав, как тот прижимается к нему, стремясь продлить объятия, и уходит в свою комнату. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется побыть в одиночестве, он падает на кровать и закрывает глаза, но в дверь кто-то скребётся.

— Открыто! — говорит он, не поднимая головы, потому что знает, кого увидит на пороге.

Лука подходит, садится рядом и проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Ивана.

— Устал? — тихо спрашивает он своим бархатным голосом, и Иван чувствует тепло, разливающееся у него в груди.

Он устал смертельно, так, что не может ни пошевелиться, ни найти слов, чтобы описать эту степень усталости, поэтому просто молча кивает.

Лука ложится на него, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и, едва касаясь, целует закрытые веки, скулы, нос. Иван открывает глаза и улыбается.

— Ты же знаешь, что я на костёр мог бы за тебя пойти? — спрашивает Лука, пристально глядя на него.

— Знаю... — кивает Иван. — Вся команда в это верит. Вся Хорватия. И даже, возможно, весь мир.

— Ну, хвала Хрватской богоматери! — вздыхает Лука. — Весь мир-то верит, но я думал, что ты не в курсе.

Он прижимается к губам Ивана в долгом пьянящем поцелуе, Иван отвечает — словно черпает в нём силы для того, чтобы обхватить Луку, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы.

— Где там твоя смазка?.. — шепчет Лука, оторвавшись от него. — Лучше тебе её сразу подготовить... мало ли к чему потом прицепишься...

— О, да! У меня к тебе масса претензий... — смеётся Иван, забираясь к Луке под футболку, чувствуя его разгорячённую кожу под ладонями.

— В самом деле? — удивляется Лука. — С интересом послушаю, но... давай потом?

— Давай! — соглашается Иван, выбравшись из-под Луки, направляется к чемодану и склоняется над ним, роясь в его недрах.

— Слушай... — говорит Лука, лёжа на кровати и задумчиво рассматривая задницу Ивана. — А если я сейчас выставлю в коридор вещи Перишича и принесу свои обратно, он меня убьёт?


End file.
